


This moment

by Emuutea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuutea/pseuds/Emuutea
Summary: In her kiss I can taste the stars, her embrace spreading waves of warmth trough my body. This very moment, a fated moment- if only it lasted forever





	This moment

It felt so warm, despite the coldness of the winder and freezing winds that echoed outside. The warm embrace of her lover made her feel so safe, there was no hurt, no pain, no war. Inside the castle walls where Rayla had once again snuck inn to be with her dearest. The moonlight was shining through the window into the dimly lit room. 

" _Rayla..._ " Claudia uttered in a soft tone.

Rayla looked up to meet the other girl’s olive green eyes, they sung a song of tragedy. Rayla could hardly stand the look on her face, it saddened her. The elf reached her hand to her lover’s cheek wiping away an invisible tear. Rayla was aware she looked equally sad, but still tried to comfort Claudia.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, just staring lovingly into each others eyes. Reassuring each other that they would be fine, that the war between elves and humans would end and they wouldn't need to hide anymore. 

" _We'll be fine..._ " Rayla whispered, her lovers face cupped in her hands as she stared into her eyes with all the love she had for her. The smile that emerged on Claudia's face sent a wave of warmth rushing trough her whole body and they drew closer. Meeting in a long passionate kiss, it was as if the stars had aligned perfectly in the sky and Rayla could taste them on her lips. 

The stars had aligned in the night sky just like they had the very day the fates had decided that the two were meant to share this moment. This sad yet comforting moment, on a cold winter night in each others warm embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> // Inspired by this post by drunk-on-writing on Tumblr; http://drunk-on-writing.tumblr.com/post/182016344801/in-your-kiss-i-can-taste-every-star-aligning-just //
> 
> I suddenly felt like writing something kinda angsty, also this was kinda practice for me in not getting carried away and forcing myself to write something short.
> 
> I hope the first person summary didn't feel completely out of place I just couldn't think of anything else :,)
> 
> Also tried my best to 'appropriately' tag this, haha.


End file.
